Pizza and Strawberry Sundaes
by AngelWarriors
Summary: It wasn't until they got to the park, he realized it was a date.


**Title: Pizza and Strawberry Sundaes  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: CC x Lelouch  
Prompt: Walk in the Park****  
Spoilers/Warnings: None really  
Author Notes: Semi inspired by one of my favorite game charctars  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass  
**

He is truly amazed that C.C. has grown to love something as much as—if not more than—pizzas: strawberry sundaes.

Must she always have one when they go out on Fridays? She already demanded eating dinner at Pizza Hut, but now she was dragging her warlock to ice cream parlors?

_Ah, well. At least the two buildings are right next to each other, _Lelouch thought.

The two—as some would say—"lovebirds" made a deal: If C.C. would start eating something other than pizza, and would stop ordering pizza past midnight...then Lelouch would take her out every Friday. To his bewilderment, C.C. agreed! Whether it's because she enjoys going out, or the fact that Sayoko would make pizza and sundaes for her, it made no difference to him.

True to her word, C.C. stopped ordering pizzas at ridiculous times, and has even experienced new foods. However...nothing can ever top her love for pizza...and strawberry sundaes.

She did start dressing as any normal citizen, something Lelouch had been nagging about for quite some time. Prior to their "date", Lelouch had payed outrageous sums of money while shopping with C.C., nearly all of it going towards her new wardrobe.

He can only pray that no one from school or the Black Knights finds out about his dates with C.C.; especially Kallen, considering she belongs to both his worlds.

She would either discover that he was really Zero, or accuse C.C. of cheating on him...with his alternate self.

"What a novel idea," Lelouch thought. "Still, I'd rather avoid a situation like that. The last thing I need is Kallen driving me up a wall."

His lavender eyes trained themselves on the lime-haired woman across from him. She'd already devoured half of the pizza between them by herself.

"What will you tell your friends? You know, if they were to find out?" she questioned softly, taking a bite of the pepperoni pizza. "About this, about us."

"I would assert that I am a perfectly normal man, one capable of taking girls on dates," he answered.

"So...does that make me your girlfriend?" He groaned as her trademark smile made its grand appearance.

"I didn't realize that we were dating," he retorted. She shrugged, finishing the piece of pizza in her hand.

Although some pieces of pizza remained, he knew they were to be brought back home. C.C. would throw a fit if she didn't have something to snack on.

Not that it really matters to him. It was leftovers.

"Are you ready to go?" he inquired. C.C. nodded silently, no doubt wanting her strawberry sundae. Even if he is blowing all his money on her, at least he can get his own type of ice cream. He had to admit, though...their strawberry sundaes were just as good, despite that he prefers chocolate.

"Can we go for a walk around the city?"

He nodded, moving towards the door of the ice cream parlor. He took a bite of his own ice cream sundae, and winced slightly as the cold treat slithered down his throat, producing some serious brain freeze.

"Oi," came the witch's voice at his side, threatening to laugh at any moment. "Suffering from a little brain freeze, boy?"

"Quiet witch. We're going to the park, now." She nodded, that beautiful smile glowing on her face.

"Whatever you say, warlock. Whatever you say."

She's being fairly agreeable, today. Is it because of the sundae? Or...could it be that she's happy here with m—... Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud couple on the bench nearby. They weren't alone.

His amethyst eyes darted around the almost silent park; he noticed a few couples walking around the park, holding hands. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind: they were on dates.

His eyes came to rest on C.C. via his peripheral vision, noting the fact she was slightly engrossed in her strawberry sundae. Interestingly enough, she appeared to be taking unusually small bites out of her sundae...almost as if she were taking her time with the frozen treat. Almost as if she...didn't want to leave.

In the back of his mind, Lelouch wondered if they looked like a couple to the others in the park. It was a fairly normal thing; some of the lovers were no older than himself, while others seemed to be married or have a family.

Then it hit him: he was on a date with the lime-haired witch beside him. They'd been dating every Friday for the past few weeks, and he never even realized it! These must have been her intentions all along! She-

"All along...? So she...me? How could I have been so stupid?" Lelouch mentally smacked himself, realizing just how dense he could be at times.

Sure, they may not hold hands...they never even kissed for that matter, and it wasn't like he's ever really had a girlfriend in the first place. Even though he knows that Shirley has a large crush on him, the prince can't help but wonder, "What am I to her? What do I want to be?"

Strangely enough, he finds himself not minding if C.C. later becomes his girlfriend...he actually likes the idea. Perhaps when he isn't balancing two identities, when his plans have come to fruition...but for now, he is more than willing to settle as friends.

**the end**

**Please review**


End file.
